Control
by Kaylay13
Summary: She was always in control of how she felt, what she did, and most importantly who she did. What happens when she meets some one who may very well make her lose control of everything. But losing control never felt so good.
1. Who said pimpin Ain't easy?

** Authors Note:** Okay so i've written two spashley fanfic, and found that i haven't been able to finish any of them. This one however is different, cause my girlfriend is pushing me to keep writing,so i will deff keep updating and hopefully end up with a complete story, for once! so here it is, ENJOY! D

* * *

"What do you mean, I thought you wanted me

"What do you mean, I thought you wanted me?" Ugh another girl with the distorted thought of me being with her, when will these girls learn. **"Its not that I don't think your special or anything, I just don't do relationships is all, I told you that"**. I cannot tell you how many times I've used that line in the past week, same story different girl. **"Listen I'm sorry, but we can still be friends if you'd like"** Yeah friends, I'm sure; I'll never speak to this girl again. **"Okay, I mean I guess its better then nothing"**. I smile, not because I'm happy, not because I think being friends with her is better then nothing, cause its all part of the act. **"Okay, I'll see you around babe".** Babe, one of the greatest words in the English language. Always call a girl babe that way you don't have to worry about forgetting her name.

I move my head down to receive a kiss goodbye, and then I'm out the door, into the new day in last night's clothes. And people say pimping ain't easy, boy are they wrong.

Hey, my names Ashley, and what you have just witnessed is a classic moment in the life of… well me.

I hop into my brand new porshe and speed away with one place in mind. I stop outside a medium size house and hit my horn three times. After about 5 minutes a dark haired boy emerges from the house and makes his way over to my passenger side door and gets in, "so how was she?" he asks as I pull away from the curb.

"Eh the same as all the other ones" I grab a pair of big black sunglasses from my bag and continue my drive home. "Kewl, so I was thinking we should go somewhere different tonight" I glance at him for a moment then back at the road. "What did you have in mind?"

"21 and over club, time to step up our game and older women are perfect game" I let out a small laugh as the image of Aiden trying to pick up older chicks, pops into my head. "Okay I'm game".

10 minutes later we pull up to my mansion and walk into the house straight up to my room. "So how was your girl last night?" I asked from the bathroom taking off my dirty clothes and turning on the shower. "Eh she was the same, you know how it is, hurry up I want to go shopping, need a new outfit for tonight"

I laugh as I peek around the corner staring at him "I keep telling you Aid, you'd make the perfect gay guy ha-ha" I pull back just in time to miss a shoe come flying at my head. An hour and a half later I find myself in the store Rule, helping Aiden pick out some new threads.

"Dayum I'm sexy," he says looking at himself in the mirror. "Your an idiot is what you are" I say checking out one of the girls that works here. "Hey Aiden 10 says I can pull a number from that girl over there" I say pointing out a hot blonde. "Hmm your on" we shake hands and them I'm off in the direction of the sexy blonde.

"Excuse me miss" I say putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hi, can I help you?" she asks in a pleasant voice. I try to answer but I find myself drowning in a pool of blue. Never in my life have I seen a pair of eyes that were so beautiful, that I was left speechless. I shake my head and clear my throat, "Uhm yeah I was wondering if you could help me decide something" I say cool and calm.

"Okay" she says with a smile. "Okay what I can't decide on is if that boy" I say pointing over to another employee, "or that boy" this time I point to Aiden, "is hotter". The girl is caught off guard by my question and takes a moment to think. "Well I guess it depends on who you ask, John over there is a different type than that guy over there, different people like different types of guys.

"Hmm I smirk, "and what's your type?" I ask. She spends a second thinking about her answer before responding. " I don't have one".

"Oh come on every one has a preference" it's her turn to smirk, "I like to keep my options open". Just as I was about to open my mouth to say a sweet comeback some one calls the girl. "Hey Spencer!"

We both look in the direction of the cash register and see a petite brunette waving at her. "Could you help me out for a sec". "Sure thing Britt" Dammit! Right when I had her, "hope I helped your decision uhm"

"Ashley I say filling in the blank" "Ashley, pretty name. I'll see you around Ashley" She gives me a quick smile and walks over to help her fellow employee. Just when I had her!

Meanwhile Aiden is still changing into different outfits trying to see what looks best, not that it matters. Aiden could pull off anything, with the body he has. "Now that looks good," I say walking over to him.

"So?" he asks impatiently. She got pulled away," I say getting out my wallet. I slap a 10-dollar bill into his hand, "wow Ash don't tell me your losing it" "shut up! I will never lose it" Aiden laughs and grabs his clothes and takes them to the register where Spencer is still helping out that girl.

"Did you have trouble finding anything?" she asks starting to ring up all his clothes. He needed one outfit but ends up buying ten; he's such a girl.

"No problem thank you" he flashes her a smile and leans on the counter. "So are you new?" he asks. "Uh yeah I just started working here about two weeks ago". "You don't go to king do you?" I ask walking over to them. "No actually I go to the university". I raise an eyebrow at Aiden.

He said older women he never said how old.

"That would make sense, cause your not a face I wouldn't notice" Aiden says butting in. "thank you" she says finishing ringing up Aiden's clothes. "That comes to two twenty five and 87 cents" Aiden's smile disappeared realizing his flirtation is not being acknowledged.

I let out a small giggle, receiving a glare from him. Aiden grabs his wallet and pay for his clothes. "Thank you" he says taking his bag and turning away feeling somewhat disappointed.

"See you around Spencer" I say turning after him. "Hope so," she says, I turn around just in time to catch her face, which is now consumed by the cutest shade of pink. I return a smile and head out the door with Aiden.

"Ashley come on we were suppose to leave an hour ago" Aiden yells to me from my room.

"Like two more seconds Aid relax its only 11" I say going from my closet to the bathroom. I put the finishing touches on my makeup and walk out of the bathroom. "So how do I look?" I say twirling in a circle.

"Dayum ash! You sure you don't want to just stay in and have sex?" "Your not exactly my type anymore babe" I say with a smirk. He lets out a laugh, "okay hot stuff lets get outa here" I grab my purse and car keys and were out the door.

We arrive at the club and walk right past the line, I flash the bouncer a seductive smile and were in. We scan the place over once and head to the bar immediately.

"Hey ash, look who it is" Aiden says. I look in the same direction as him and can't believe my eyes. "No way" I say scanning over the blonde's body. "Yeah way, guess its fate" he laughs.

"DIBBS!!" we both yell at each other. "Oh come, on we came for older women, not young ladies," he says searching the dance floor. "Your right" I say searching the dance floor along with him. "Hey Ash" I turn around and stare into those hypnotizing blue eyes. "What can I get you?" she asks leaning on the bar.

"I don't you have it back there" Aiden says turning around also. I smirk, "well she might just not in a bottle" She shifts a tad bit uncomfortable. "So salesgirl by day, and bar tender by night hu?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. "Well yeah, my dad kinda owns this club, so why not"

"Ashley, check it out," Aiden say pointing to a dancing blonde girl on the dance floor. "Dibbs!" he says walking away quickly in the direction of the girl. I turn back around and see that Spencer is still standing there. "So what do you want?" she asks me again. "What do you suggest?" I say leaning closer to her.

"Hmm I don't think were talking about the same thing here," she says to me. I raise an eyebrow, she knows how to play the game; to bad I play better. "No I don't think were on the same page Spencer." She smiles quickly before telling me to hold on for a second. I see her walk into a back room and come out with another girl.

She walks out from behind the bar and comes over to me. "So wanna dance?" she asks simply. I just nod and she grabs my hand leading me to the dance floor. The dance floor is packed tightly and hot, just the way I like it. I grab her hips and pull her into me, swaying to the beat of the music.

She tenses up for a moment but slowly relaxes and places her arms around my neck. We couldn't have been dancing for more then five minutes but I swear it felt like an eternity. The way her body moved and pressed up against mine was amazing. She spun around, me never letting go of her hips, pulling her impossibly closer to me.

Okay time to make a move, I slowly lower my head down to her neck kissing it lightly. I feel her inhale sharply and continue my slow torture. I kiss the back of her neck moving around to the side of it then up to her ear. I nibble on it gently and can feel her snake an arm around my neck. She turns her head and I'm instantly assaulted by a pair of blue eyes that send shivers down my spine.

She leans up ever so slowly and stops, our lips just millimeters apart. I look from her lips to her eyes and can't bring myself to kiss her. I'm stuck, unable to move any part of my body, she's got me hypnotized or something because I can't do anything but stare and wait.

"Ashley!" I hear my name being called from somewhere behind me, but I still can't move. Finally I feel a hand on my shoulder and she pulls away as I turn around. "WHAT!?" I snap at him. "Whoa there, I was just telling you I'm leaving with this one," he says referring to a smiling blonde on his arm. "Don't wait up" he says with a wink.

I role my eyes at his back and turn to find Spencer is no longer there, I look around and can't find her "great" I say to myself as I start to walk in the direction of the bar.

As I get closer I see her behind the bar taking orders, I'm no more then 3 feet away when a very familiar brunette stands in front of me. "Hey there" she says. "Uhm hi" I try to walk around her but she moves in front of me again.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Karen's older sister Jen" I try and think, Karen, Karen, which girl was that? Oh man I know I go to school with a Karen. Come on Ash think! Right! I was in the middle of hitting on her when…yeah her older sister came to pick her up.

I guess I was thinking a little longer then I thought because her voice interrupted me "so, can I buy you a drink?" she ask smiling at me. Hmm I did come here to pick up a hot older chick, might as well. "Yeah I guess you can do that"

Before I know it, I'm on my 6th shot and Jen has her hand half way up my thigh. She leans in closely and whispers in my ear "Mmm Ashley, I'm so hot right now" She pulls away letting her lips brush my ear slightly. She bites her lower lip and stares at me.

An all too familiar smirk comes to my face and in a mater of seconds I'm pulling Jen by her hand into the direction of the back of the club. We stubble down some dark hallway, and soon enough I'm being pushed up against a wall her lips attacking my neck.

I let a small moan escape my mouth as I feel her hand cup my left breast. I turn us around slamming her into the wall and kiss her hard. Suddenly the image of Spencer's innocent face crashes into my head and I pull away. "What's wrong?" she asks putting a hand up to cup me cheek. "Nothing" I shake my head as if to shake her face out of my head. "Nothing" I repeat before kissing her again this time pinning her hands to the wall.

I move my lips to her neck sucking and nippy at the hot flesh knowing very well there will be a mark left there. That's a good thing though; I like to leave my mark ha-ha. "How about we go to my place?" she asks panting and out of breath.

"Lets do it" I say, knowing very well that tonight's events are going to be a repeat of the night before and the night before that. Same story, same scenario, the only thing that changes is the girl.

As we walk threw the club I search the bar, searching for those blue eyes, and I finally find them. There staring back at me, but there not how I remember them, there another shade of blue, a sadder shade, and I find myself doing something I haven't done in years. I find my self-unsure if what I'm about to do is what I want. I find that the girl I'm with isn't whom I want.

And for some strange reason I feel my mouth move in a strange way forming words that I can't remember saying in a long time. The only thing I can do is let my mouth work on autopilot and wait and see what happens.

I mouth the words I'm sorry to Spencer, and then I'm out the door wondering why I had just done that, wondering why I care for a girl I barley even know.


	2. When do you get off?

**Well here it is! sorry it took so long / R&R. hpefully the next chapt will e updated soon, oh and italics are Ashley's thoughts. i was thinking of doing different POVs tell me what you think.**

**ENJOY!!**

The next morning I find myself in someone else's bed, nothing new

The next morning I find myself in someone else's bed, nothing new. I think for a moment replaying last night's events over and over in my head, and of course that all too familiar smile makes its way across my face. Looking to my right I see a very hot, very naked, girl sound asleep.

Usually at this point I'd try and slip out of bed and out of the house undetected, but this time I decide to just lay for a while. _Ashley what the hell was with you last night? Why do you feel you owe Spencer an apology, she's not your mom, not your girlfriend, she not even a friend. But there is definitely something about her that…no ash no, don't go thinking that she's just some hot blonde chick you met, nothing more._

At this point I'm ready to kill my internal self for thinking these things and giving me wrong ideas, so I take that as my cue to get the hell out of here. I slip out of the bed, and take one more look at the sleeping girl. "On a one to ten, your about a seven" is say to no one.

And here is where my day continues as usual, I go home take a hot shower, change my clothes, then I'm out the door ready to pick up Aiden and discuss our nights. As soon as I get to the car my phone starts to ring. "Hello" "hey Ashley, 21 Sayville road" he tells me. "Gotcha" I say before hanging up. _Usually Aiden catches a ride home, this is interesting._

Once I pull up to the house I find that I know this street…_actually I think I was here last week. Better not ruin it for him, maybe she has a sister and that's why, oh well._

I don't even have to hit the horn, before Aiden is out of the door and running, not walking to the car. "Drive, drive, drive!" he yells as he hops into the car. At first I don't get it, but then I see a half naked pissed off blonde running out of the house after him.

As soon as Aiden is in I shift into drive and slam on the gas. "What the fuck was that Aiden?!" he takes a moment to get situated. "She's got a twin sister" he says, "one that you might remember". _Haha I knew it! _

"Yeah so she was a little ticked off when she found out you were coming t get me, and that I was even friends with you" "what the fuck did I do?"

"Haha what didn't you do?" Aiden says still laughing. "What ever, so did you sleep with the sister to?" I ask, "haha you know me" he says with a smile. "So that's a no?" his smile drops and I receive a light punch in the arm. "Shut up! Yeah I did".

"So what about you, fuck Spencer or what?" he asks. All the sudden I feel myself get angry with him for this. "No! But I did end up sleeping with some one you may know." "Oh and who would that be?" "You know that girl Karen in our school? Her older sister"

He takes a minute to go through the catalog of girls in his head, and then ding his light bulb goes off. "Oh damn her? Isn't she like 27 or something" he says "yeah something like that, I mean you did say older women right?"

Later on that day Aiden and I are just lounging around by the pool, me in a lounge chair and him on a float in the pool.

"Hey Aid, what's the date?" He looks up at me and thinks, "the hell if I know" and he places his head right back down, probably falling asleep.

_I mean it doesn't really matter what the day is, I just kind of would like to know considering all me and him have been doing for like 2 weeks straight is picking up chicks, having sex, and party. It seems like a dream come true but it really isn't, it gets old after awhile._

"Hey Aiden I'm ganna go out for a bit, I'll be back later" I say getting up from my chair. Aiden just raises his arm and waves me off. I run upstairs and quickly change into a jean skirt and a white tank top.

I get down to the garage and decide to take my new Ferrari, _thank you ex step dad number 3, for not having a prenup_, not really knowing where I'm headed or why.

Checking the time it's about six thirty in the afternoon and I'm sitting in the mall parking lot. _Just go in, what's the worst that could happen?_ I finally muster up the strength and get out of my car and head into the mall with one destination in mind.

I search the store with no sign of her; _please tell me she's working today._ "Hi can I help you?" I turn and see a very attractive guy awaiting a reply form me. "Uhm yes, is Spencer working today?" I ask as calmly as possible.

_What is wrong with you, she's just some girl, is she that important to you? And why are you even here? What are you going to say when you see her? _"Yeah she's in the back, let me go get her for you" he says interrupting my thoughts. "Oh no you don't" I trail off as he leaves me, and heads to a back room.

"What are you doing Ash? What are you doing?" I ask myself aloud leaning on a table behind me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, and when I open them again I see Spencer heading towards me. "hi" she says shyly.

"Uhm hey" I say, as she shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Listen about the other night" she starts but I interrupt her. "I'm sorry if I was a little forward with you" I just blurt it out. She blushes slightly and I can't help but smile at how cute she is. "That's alright" she states simply, and was back to that awkward silence.

"When do you get off?" "What!" "I mean off of work" I say smiling. "Oh in like ten minutes why?" Now its my turn to shirt my weight from one foot to another, "well I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with me, so you can get to know the real me?"

Waiting for her to answer feels like an eternity, _wait dinner? What? Ashley what are you doing?_ "Uhm yeah sure, I'd love to" she says and I sigh in relief. "Okay cool, so I'll just meet you back here in ten minutes," I say as more of a question then anything else. "Yeah sure" she says before walking over to the cash register. I walk out of the store and I here my phone start to go off. "Here's to the note she wrote, well raise the bottle,  we, got drunk and made out with a model, what the hell is going on tonight?"

"Hey Aid" is say into the phone. "Hey what's good for tonight?" he asks anxiously. "Uhm change of plans, I have other plans". I walk over to the food court and sit at a table. "What do you mean you have plans? Booty call?" he laughs, " no not exactly, actually not at all" "well then what?"

"I'm going out to dinner with Spencer" he pauses; "who?" _ugh he is such an idiot. _"Spencer! You know the hot blonde from rule and works at the club" "ooohhh" _light bulb! _"Well have fun, I wont wait up," he says. "Shut up Aiden its not like that, I got to go, I'll call you later" _no I wont._

I walk back over to the store and see her standing my entrance. "Hey ready?" I ask walking up to her. "Yeah lets go" We walk in silence until we get to the parking lot. "Where are you parked?" I ask turning to her. "Oh I didn't drive today, my car is in the shop" "okay to mine then".

I lead the way to my car and soon were off, heading to…well I don't know where were going yet, but I'll figure it out.

_Okay this silence is killing me_. I put on the radio and pop in a mix I made, control by metro station comes on. "Oh I love this song," she says. "Yeah there pretty good, some of their songs are anyway" I smile raising the volume letting the music fill the car.

"Mind if I take the top down?" I ask as we pull up to a red light. She shakes her head no so I press the button and wait for the light to turn. All of the sudden a blast of rap music hits my ears as a car full of boys pulls up next to me.

The guy in the driver seat is staring at Spencer a little too much for my liking. I rev my engine a few times and it seems to get his attention. "Hey baby" another kid calls out from the back seat. "Spencer looks at me then at the kid, "what are you girls doing later?" Spencer laughs and then answers him "things you wouldn't be able to handle"

A bunch of 'oh' come form the car and the driver looks from me to the light and revs his engine ready to race. "I grip the steering wheel with both of my hands, "hold on Spencer" I say looking at the light. It turns green and both cars are off, of course we only stay next to each other for a minute or two before I pull away and leave the boys in my dust.

"Yeah!" Spencer yells out, and I laugh looking form her to the road, slowing down a bit. "That was so cool" she says to me with a huge smile on her face" _damn she is cute! _"Haha yeah" a few minutes pass and we finally pull up to our destination, the boardwalk.

I turn off he car and wait for Spencer to get out as well. We walk in silence to a small restaurant and get seated. "So Ashley" she says, "so those boys were kind of cute hu?" I ask trying to make small talk.

"I don't know I really wasn't looking at them" I turn and look at her, "oh? Boyfriend huh?" I ask, a little more interested then I should be. "Not anymore" _Score!_ "What happened?"

"I slept with his best friend," She says, and not with a frown but with a smirk. "Ouch that sux for him" "yeah I guess," she says with a giggle. _Am I missing something here?_ "So, what's your deal" she asks interrupting my thoughts.

"You have some one or you just love messing with young girls hearts?" _ouch way to be blunt, hit me where it hurts (sarcasm)._ "Well, I wouldn't put it that way" I receive another smirk from the blonde. "And how would you put it?" "Single" I simply say taking a drink or water.

She's silent for a moment and I could have sworn her eyes changed a darker color blue. And even in this silence nothing feels awkward well other then that teenage boy sitting behind and to the left of Spencer, practically drooling over her.

"Looks like you have an admirer" I said nodding in the direction of the boy. The boy blushed hard as Spencer turned around and he quickly turned away. "He's not the only one," she said turning around, just in time to catch me checking her out. _What? Like you wouldn't?_ The rest of the meal consisted of small talk, like our favorite bands and colors; hers is green.

"So Spencer, do you have any plans for the rest of the evening?" I asked as we got back into my car. "Nope, I'm off tonight, why?" "You're coming to a party with me" I simply stated as we pulled out of the parking lot. She didn't respond just nodded her head and starred out the window.


	3. Well do you want to sleep with me?

We pulled up to a rather large house where already there were tons of people packed inside, in the backyard…….. the front lawn. Once we were inside we made our way to the kitchen to get our drink on. "What do you want?" she asked_, __**well it involves you, me, a bed**__._ "Just give me two shots," I said looking around the party, immediately my eyes settled on a cute red head on the dance floor. "Here" she said handing me the shots, which I quickly down one after the other.

"ASHLEEEEH" I spun around to see a couple guys already pretty hammered. "Hey there jay" I said as he wobbled towards me with his buddies.

"Hewo there" he said addressing Spencer, with a goofy grin. She smiled at him "hey I'm Spencer". Before he had time to respond Aiden came over a girl on each arm. "Jayyyyyy, yo party is awesome man, oh hey ash sup?" He said letting go of the girls. "And helllllloooo Spencer" Spencer let out a giggle at the slightly drunk Aiden."Wud you ladayyss lik to dance?" Jay asked eyeing Spencer down. _**Oh hell to the nizzo boy, she came with me.**_"Yeah I would love to dance," I said turning to Spencer "would you like to dance with me Spence?" Spencer blushed at the nickname, "sure, but hold on for a sec".

She went back over to the drinks and poured two shots. She handed me one and downed hers. I did the same and soon the hottest blonde I have ever laid eyes on was pulling me over to the dance floor. "Damn she is hot!" "I know I don't know how Ashley does it" Aiden said taking a sip of his beer. "That too, but I was talking about Ashley, man she is smoking!" "Yup" Aiden said watching his best friend and Spencer dance.

_**Wow she's a good dancer, and hold on did she just move? Yeah she moved closer to me, now this is more like it. **_

My hands automatically went around her neck and I felt her put her hands around my waist and pull me impossibly closer. The way she was moving had me hypnotized _**Ash now's your chance make a move!!!**_ And even though my brain was screaming at me, I couldn't even hear it over the beating of my heart. There was no way some could have this kind of control over me. _That's it time to show whose in control!_ I leaned in and place my lips right next to her ear. "Having fun?" I asked then nibbled on her ear; I heard her inhale sharply. "Almost" she said back keeping her lips next to my ear. _**Almost? What's does she mean almost?**_ "Well maybe we should fix that," I said pulling my head away from hers, so I could see her expression, which was not the one I was expecting. _**Okay she is so not smirking at me, no. I'm the one that smirks n gives the devilish grins, not her!**_

Without a word she grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together and pulled me off the dance floor and outside, where there was less people then before. _**Did people leave? How long have I been here?**_ "Thanks" Spencer said to some guy, taking two drinks from his hands n handing me one. "Hey what the, oh hey ash" it was Aiden, just our luck. "Having a guud time?" he asked. "You could say that" I said bored with him already. "Hey so I'm gonna he outahere, see you tomorrow ashy, I'll cawll wit an address" he winked at me and then left in the direction of those two skanks from earlier. _**Haha I won't need an address from him tomorrow, I've slept with both of those girls**_**.** I took a sip of whatever was in the cup Spencer gave me and started to feel the buzz from the three shots earlier. "hey Ashley, what time is it?" Spencer asked me as we walked over to a lounge chair.

I checked my phone quickly, _**1:30…really? Doesn feel that late, whatever.**_"its about once thirty" I said sitting down next to Spencer on the chair, "do you want to leave?" I asked looking into her eyes, _**god they are beautiful.**_"we could go back to my place" I said raising an eyebrow. _**There we go, davies is back in business!**_"that depends on whether you think your going to sleep with me or not" I choked on my drink, not expecting that response from her. "wha what?" I asked, "well do you want to sleep with me?" she asked smiling that innocent cute smile. _**Hell yeah!**_ "is that an invitations?" I asked, receiving a blush from her. "could be" she said as she finished off what she had left in her cup, before tossing it over her shoulder. "how about we call it a night?" she asked standing up.

I leaned my head down and stared at the ground, "okay Spence". I finished my drink as well and stood up, "but you drive" I said handing her my keys. She nodded her head and we walked around the house to where my car was parked. "hey ash" she said as we reached my car, "yeah?" I answered leaning on the car, guess I'm a little more tired then I thought I was. "I had fun, thanks" she gave me a small kiss on the check before walking over to the drivers side and getting in.

**So I completely fogot where I was going with this story, so any suggestions would be fantastic, thanks. OH AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON =X**


	4. Why are these chapter names questions?

I gave Spencer the directions to my house and almost immediately fell asleep in the passenger seat. I wake up to find us outside of my house, and she's already out of the car coming to my side. Spencer opens the door and just looks at me. "See something you like?" She lets out a small giggle, "Come on you, I think its time for bed" I get out of the car and walk to my front door, opening it for her. Its not a usual thing to bring a girl back to my place, but then again Spencer isn't that usually kind of girl. Once she's done with her 'ooos' and 'ahhs', she follows me into the kitchen. "I thought its time for bed," she asks in a cute little voice. "Well what time is it?' I say before chugging a water bottle. **Drinking a lot of water can stop a hangover the next morning, best advice I was ever given.**

"Eh, its about 2:15" She leans casually against the counter; its clear that she's tired because she lets a few loose strands of hair fall in front of her face. **Oh she makes it almost too easy**. I slowly walk over to her and put my hand up to place the pieces of stray hair behind her ear. Again I get her to blush and I leave my hand on her face, moving towards her slowly. I stop a few inches away from her face, **come on Spencer, you know you want it.** And out of nowhere I see her smirk, **what does she have up her sleeve? **"Got any Tequila?" "Uhm uh" **what is she talking about? Doesn't she want to kiss me? What the hell kind of question is that?** "Sure I do," I say quickly trying to recover from her left field remark. We walk into another room: she sits down on the couch waiting for me to get the liquor.

I sit with her and place two shot glasses on the table. " You seriously want to drink more?" she responds by taking the Jose Cuervo from my hand and pours it into the shots. She downs hers and pours herself another one. ** Hey as long as she doesn't pass out then were good.** "Tell me something," she says as I take me shot. "What?" I ask while pouring myself another, **how many is this? Four, five? I like tequila ********. ** "Truth or dare?" **hmmm, **"Truth" she bits her lower lip and tilts her head a little thinking of a good question. "Why'd you say sorry to me, when you were leaving the club?" **Damn! I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass, think ash quick**. The best I can do is take another shot feeling my head get lighter and lighter as the seconds go bye. She tilts her head again and begins to smile, clearly feeling the alcohol more then me. **Gosh she is cute, wait a second, did I just say gosh? Dude what the fuck?!** "I said what?" **yeah that sounds good just play it off cool, like you don't remember. **"You know" she starts, "when you were leaving the club with that girl, you mouthed I'm sorry to me.'" **Shit uhm? **"Oh I uhm, I don't, I don't even remember doing that to be perfectly honest with ya Spence." **Way to go Davies that sounded totally convincing. ** "Uhu" she says taking another shot before laying back and closing her eyes. I take this opportunity to fully take in her beauty. He long blonde hair, wavy and cascading down her shoulders. The shirt she is wearing is low cut, but not too much. My eyes follower her body down past her mini skirt to her long sexy legs. When I look back up at her face her eyes are on me, but I'm not able to read them. "You're pretty," I say breaking the silence. **"You're pretty?" Really ash that's the best you can come up with? How much did you really have to drink?** "You're drunks" She says sitting up a bit. "Maybees a lil" I say starting to feel the tequila more. "And castles made of sand, fall in the sea eventually" Spencer sits up and takes out her phone from her back pocket. "Hewo??" she answers. I sit there and watch her listen to who ever were on the other end.

"Babez I can't sunight" **Babe? **She answers the person a little annoyed, "listen I'll call you later" "wha? I no know, when I gotz time" She rolls her eyes mouthing sorry to me. **Who is this "babe" she's talking to? And why do I feel, what the word? Jealous? No deff not. ** Without saying goodbye she hangs up. "Sorry bout that, that was my friend mike" "oh ok" I say as if I know who she's talking about. "Lets do something!" she says excitedly. I let out a laugh, "what do you want to do?" I ask, **I can think of a few things myself. **"Hmm" she says looking around the room, "I know!" she gets up and starts for the kitchen wobbling a little on the way there, I get up and follow her trail which leads to the glass doors to outside. "Come on ashy" she says opening the door. I flip a switch on the inside turning on the porch lights and the light in my pool. "To bright" she exclaims cover her eyes with her arm. I dim the light and then follow her over to a lounge chair. Out of nowhere she takes off her shirt and drops it on the ground. She steps out of her flip-flops and lets her skirt fall down. Standing before me is the most beautiful creature I have ever set my eyes on clad in only her bra and underwear. "Close your mouf silly" she says with a giggle. "Come on" She says going over to the pool. "Don't you think you a little too drunk to swim?" **not that im complaining or anything. **I walk over to the side of pool and watch her submerge her body under the water. She comes up for air right in front of me and I kneel down to her level. "Hey" she says staring into my eyes, "hey there" and without warning she grabs my shoulders and pulls me in with her. **This girl is just full of surprises. **As I submerge in the water, I don't immediately surface, I hold my breath and just relax in the water; it feels nice. **Okay drunk much?** When I do surface I see Spencer floating on her back looking up at the stars. "Hey Spence" I say walking over to the stairs, all the while stripping my clothes off. She turns to see me in just my underwear and bra. Her mouth drops and I can feel her eyes on my body **she so wants me ********.** "Uhm ya" she says finally snapping out of her trance.

A let out a small laugh and feel that all too familiar smirk come to my face, "Letsgo ta bed, I don't wanna swim no more" She doesn't say anything but follows me out of the pool and into the house. My clothes still floating in the pool and hers thrown across the chairs. As we make our way upstairs I can hear her shivering behind me, **I can warm you up baby. **Once in my room I go to my draws and pull out a pair of sweats and a white tank for her. Lazily I toss it at her but completely miss. "You so silly" She says with a drunken giggle. She falls on my bed and rolls on her side looking at me. "Mike so wishs he wuz you righ now" **again, who is this mike kid? **"Whose mike?" I ask heading to my bathroom to change. "Sum boiii" I hear her get up, and can't help but take a peak around the corner. She has her back to me and is taking off her bra. **TURN AROUND! TURNS AWOND! Yeah I'm not drunk. ** She puts on her shirt and turns, but thank god does not catch me staring at her. I walk back out and she is laying on the bed again her head hanging off looking at me upside down. Stumbling over to the bed I fall face first on it. The bed shifts and she's straddling me. **Now this is more like it, only if I was turned over.** Before I can turn over however she begins massaging my back and I just melt under her touch. As she leans over I can smell her hair the vanilla sent intoxicates me and invades my senses. "Wanna know a secret?" She whispers this in my ear and my whole body tingles, **oh god.**


	5. You make me nervous

**_Sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile, lots of girlfriend issues going on, but I'm done with her and am back to writing =]._**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Wanna know a secret?" She whispers this in my ear and my whole body tingles, **Oh God**.

She's still massaging my back, "tell me," I say closing my eyes loving the feeling of her hands on my body. She giggles and roles off me laying on her back next to me. "Some times I kiss girls" she says kind of matter of factly. **Come on Davies, pull it together and get this girl.** "Oh really?" I say seductively leaning closer to her. **Okay maybe if I weren't so drunk this would be working a lot better.** "Mhm!" she says cutely looking at me. Just when I'm about to lean in and make me move she sits up. "we sud go ta bed doncha think?' **WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!. **

She just sits there staring at me as I sit up too, "you're cute," she says with a smile. She leans over and places a small kiss on my lips.** There we go, Ashley is back, **before I can deepen the kiss she pulls away and gets under the covers. "Come on ashy" she says. I lean over and switch the lights off before laying down next to her still confused about what just happened. There's a little bit of light coming in through the window and I can make out the outline of her face. **It's been so long since anyone other than me has slept in this bed, what's going on with me? She's just a girl, just another girl.** "Spencer" I whisper hoping she's asleep, so I don't have to actually say this. "Yeah ash?" she asks moving more into the light and I can see her face. Her beautiful blue eyes are shining and I have to catch my breath for a second. "Thanks" I say, and before she can respond I lean over and capture her lips with my own. This kiss lasts longer than the last one, neither of us wanting to pull away. I pull back and watch her; she just looks at me not saying anything. **Damn woman say something!** "Your welcome" she says so quietly I think I might have imagined it. Without another word we both lay back still close and finally fall asleep.

I awoke to the sound of my phone going off and an empty bed. **Woah, wasn't there a woman in my bed? Ouch my fucking head, where is that fucking phone? Stupid fucking ring tone!** The ringing stops and I hear a voice coming from my bathroom. "Hey Aiden" silence, "no this is Spencer…. No we didn't sleep together….no Aiden….okay….yeah okay aid, see you in a bit" I hear the phone close and out comes the most beautiful site ever. Spencer still in my clothes her hair messed up from sleep, but damn she still looks cute. "Hey" she says with a giggle coming back over to the bed, "nice hair". "I could say the same to you" **ouch!** I lay back down my head pounding. "Oh here" she hands me a glass of water and two tablets of aspirin or something, I didn't waste anytime looking a them, just took them and gulped them down. "What time is it?" I moan out tired and hung-over. "Its like 2 o'clock, and Aiden just called to come get him. "Ah right Aiden" I lean up slowly and throw the covers off me. "Okay well there's a bathroom right across the hall for you to shower in and you can borrow clothes if you'd like" She doesn't move from her position on the bed. She's staring at nothing in particular as if she's contemplating something.

"Uhm, I can drop you off at home before I get Aiden if you want." she just gets up and looks at me, "or you can come with?" **wait what? Did I just really ask her that? No Ashley bad. Bad, bad Ashley, you are spending too much time and effort on trying to hook up with her. **"Yeah sure I'll come with." She states before walking out of my room. **Oh fuck this; I need a hot shower and some more pills.**

About and hour and a half later I pull up to a house, and honk my horn a few times. Spencer's sits in my passenger seat in a pair of my light skinny jeans and a white VersaEmerge shirt on. Her hair is wavy falling over her shoulders. She senses me looking at her and looks over at me. But she can't see my eyes I'm hiding behind my favorite pair of aviators. "Fucking Aiden" I honk my horn another 3 times and still nothing. "Ugh!" I say getting out of the car. "Stay here" I say to Spencer before walking up to the house. I don't bother knocking; I just walk in and go straight to the living room where I hear voices. "Aiden!" I say entering the room, seeing two half naked girls and Aiden in his boxers laying on the floor smoking. "Aiden get your fucking high ass up and lets go. "Oh but what's the rush baby?" one girl says to me getting up and walking over to me. "Why don't you hang out for a bit Ash?" she says to me pressing up against me.

**Oh come on, this isn't fair, Spencer's waiting. Wait, she's not like my girlfriend or anything what do I care.**

I smirk as she hands me the blunt and I take a hit, letting the smoke fill my lungs as much as possible. As soon as I'm about to let go of the smoke I here footsteps behind me. Turning, I let it out and see Spencer standing there. "Oh yes, now this is what I'm talking about" Aiden yells with a stupid big ole grin on his face. **Uh oh**. "Shut up Aiden, get your fucking clothes and lets get the fuck out of here" I say pushing the girl off me. I turn to leave and follow Spencer out the door. "Hey me weed!" the girl yells as I shut the door behind me. I take another hit as we walk in silence back to the car. **This is pretty good weed**, I get into the car and don't say anything still holding the blunt. I offer it her the blunt, which to my surprise, she takes. She leans her head back and inhales with her eyes closed. She holds it for a bit and then lets go, before handing it back to me. "Is it always like that?" She asks eyes still closed. "No usually Aiden just comes out when I first honk" I answer honestly. "Hell, the other day he ran out as fast as his legs could carry him," I say laughing. She smiles and looks over at the house.

Aiden finally walks out, his jeans barely on and his shirt and shoes in his hand. He doesn't bother using the door and just hops in the back seat. Taking another hit I hand him the blunt, put my car in drive and leave. "So how w-" "not now Aiden" I say cutting him off. "Okay, well they were pretty good, but like always you already know that don't you?" I hit my brakes hard and Aiden falls forward. "Dude what the fuck was that for?" he asks holding his head with one hand.** This is why I'm not into guys anymore, they just so dumb.** I turn around and face him, "babe I love you, but I'm hung-over and when I honk, your suppose to come. Kind of like a dog coming when they're called." I smile at him sweetly. He lets out a small laugh and takes a quick hit. "I'm fucking hungry Ashley, take me to the mother ship!" Spencer and I both laugh and I head towards the diner, not in the mood to make food at home.

**Okay this is a lot more awkward then I expected, Aiden, Spencer and I sitting here quietly after a night of Aiden's drunken sex, and my not so sexual night. Ugh, this girl is driving me crazy; she isn't even worth the time I'm putting in right now, why am I so interested in her? She just some girl on the list.**

" So ladies, how was your night?" Aiden said in between bites of his omelet. Spencer and I looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. "It was pretty lame just drank till we passed out" she simply stated taking a drink. **Hey wait a minute, we kissed, twice! Yeah what she got to hide? I mean everyone has kissed me at some point nothing to be embarrassed about. Whoa that came out wrong, not EVERYONE has kissed me, only the really hot ones ****. **"Doesn't sound too bad to me, Ashley's known for tiring girls out" he said with a laugh which was soon silenced by me kicking him under the table. Spencer and Aid both looked at me quizzically, "what?" I said. **Way to play it cool Ash, Lesson number 184: if a straight girl knows you hookup with a lot of other girls, she may be put off by it thus lowering your chances of getting laid. **"So what's the agenda for tonight?" I asked Aiden, stretching his arms. If only I were straight I would aw at the site of his muscles, which I think Spencer notices because she is now staring at his flexed biceps. "I guess we could hit up the same club as the other night, Spencer are you working tonight?" his voice seemed to snap her out of the trance she was in, which didn't go unnoticed by him. "Uhm yeah actually I am," she said. All of us kept quiet for a moment, I'm not sure why. I think Aiden was waiting for me to say something clever or flirty. "Okay well, Aiden. I'll drop you home and then I'll call you about tonight. "Aiden paid the check and we got back into my car and drove to Aiden's house. After we said goodbye I starting driving in no particular directions. "So you want me to drop you home?" I asked not taking my eyes off the road. **Oh come on ash really? Just pull over and jump her bones!** "Or we could hang out for a bit?" she asked raising an eyebrow. **Well played Spencer, well played.I gave her my trademark smirk and sped in the direction of my house. As soon as we got there I ran up to my room to get a bikini for both Spencer and I, soon after we found ourselves out the pool. "What do you remember from last night?" I asked swimming over to the edge where Spencer was laying. She looked at me and thought about the night before. "Well I remember the kiss if that's what you asking about" she said closing her eyes and placing her glasses back on. ****Oh fuck this!** I grabbed her arm and simply rolled her over and into the pool. "ASHLEY!" she yelled coming up for air, which she had no time to get before I pushed her up against the wall. I herd her breath hitch in her throat, as I got closer to her, "I make you nervous?" I stated moving impossibly closer. **Wahoo there we go Ashley is back in business.** Without warning Spencer flipped us around and moved so close I could feel her breath on mine. "No, I think its me who makes you nervous"

**This girl will be the end of me if I don't sleep with her tonight.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_I'd really REALLY appreciate review because i honestly want to know what you guys think of this story, and how it should continue_**


	6. Don't go home with a girls Bestfriend

**Caution: this chapter may be a little NC-17**

* * *

**  
**

The closeness of our bodies and the feeling of her breathe on my lips kept me silent. **Get it together Ashley!** "You think you're just oh so amazing don't you?" her question caught me a bit off guard. "Uh, what?" she let out a laugh, "you miss Davies, think you are gods gift to woman everywhere," **okay where does she get off saying that? Although it is true. **

"I don't know what you're talking about Spence" we were still close, so very close I couldn't help but lean in and capture her lips with my own. My hands found there way around her waist as hers stayed by her sides not wanting to give in.

"Don't fight it Spencer," I whisper looking her in the eyes, **those beautiful, beautiful eyes.** She finally gives in and put her arms around my neck and kisses me. She runs her tongue along my lower lip asking for entry, but the ball is back in my court, I finally gain back control. Once again our positions switch and my lips go to her neck kissing and nipping at the skin. I hear a small moan escape her mouth. **Oh it is so on!** Before I can leave my mark she puts her hand on my chin and guides my lips back to hers, and I am defiantly not complaining. **Oh god this girl is such a good kisser. **She bites my lower lip **(such a turn on)** and sucks on it before continuing to explore my mouth with her tongue, our tongues battling for dominance. I slowly move my hand from her waist to her back, making my way to the tie of her bathing suit. Just when I'm about there she stops kissing me and pulls away.

"Uhm I should, I should probably be getting home now" she says this in a panicked voice and gets out of the pool.

"Spencer no, wait," I say calling after her as she enters the house. **What the fuck was that? She wants me doesn't she? So what the fuck is up with her leaving me high and dry?**

With a huge sigh I get out of the pool and go into my house shivering as the cold a/c hits my wet skin. I walk up to my room and see Spencer already dressed putting on her shoes. "Uhm sorry, I got to get home," she says walking past me. "At least let me give you a ride," I say turning in the doorway to look at her. She stops at the top of the staircase and I can see worry in her eyes.

"It's all right my brother is coming to get me, I'll see you tonight" and with hat she jets down the stairs and out of my house.

It's around 10:30 pm and I'm sitting at a booth in the club where Spencer works. Aiden is sitting across from me scoping out the scene, "what's wrong with you?" he asks concerned, I guess my face didn't seem too happy. "Nothing Aiden, I'm fine" I respond adding a fake smile. "Now what do you see?" I ask, but before he can answer a hot petite brunette walks up to our table.

"Hey I recognize you too, you guys were in my store the other day" **oh right that stupid brunette who stole Spencer away from me before I could get her number, what was her name?** "I'm Brittany," she says extending a hand to Aiden and then me. "You look a bit young to be in here" Aiden says looking over her body, and I know exactly what he's thinking. "Yeah well Spencer's dad owns the place and me and Spence are pretty close-" "how old are you?" Aiden asks butting in, "if you don't mind me asking that is" he gives a sexy smile and I can honestly say it wasn't a cheesy one that most guys use to pick up chicks. **I've got to hand it to him, there's no doubt that he's a good looking guy, but he does know what he's doing, well, sometimes.** "I'm 17" she says with a big smile. **Jailbait.** Apparently Aiden thought the same thing because he excused himself to the bar. "I didn't get your name," she says sitting in his seat. "It's Ashley" I say uninterested. I search the bar for that pair of blue eyes and can't seem to spot her through the crowd of people. "She's not going to be here until 11 tonight," she says.

"Who?"

"Spencer duh, isn't that who you're looking for?" She says to me.

"I think she might be mad at me," I admit taking a sip of whatever drink I had in front of me.

"You guys barely even know each other, how could you manage to get into a fight with her already?" she asks laughing, **I think this girl has had a few drinks already.**

"So are you THE Ashley, that so many of my friends talk about?" she ask leaning over towards me. **Hell yeah I am!**

"Depends on what you've heard" I say leaning closer to her with that all too familiar smirk on my face.

"Well besides that you're amazing in bed, I've heard you're a big player" "Not everything people say is true" I say looking her in the eyes. "So you're not amazing in bed then?" she answers back.

**Oh a feisty one, hm Spencer better get here soon before I leave with this one. Wait no, that's not cool; I'm trying to fuck Spencer not this chick.**

"Choose to believe whatever you'd like, but do I look like a girl who doesn't know what she's doing" I ask raising a brow.

"Well then I guess I only have one way to find out don't I?"

**damn girl, you really want me that bad huh?**

Before I can answer Aiden walks over with a familiar blonde behind him. "Hey look who I found," he says stepping aside, revealing a shy looking Spencer. "Hey Britt, hey Ash" she says looking up to Aiden as if asking for help. "How's it going Spence?" I ask looking at her but her eyes are everywhere but on mine. "Ashley" I hear Britt say, "you wanna go smoke a cigarette with me?" she asks getting up from the table. "Uh sure" I say getting up as well. She walks past Spencer with a devilish grin and grabs my hand. "We'll be back in a bit," she says, receiving a glare form Spencer. **What I would do to see a cat fight between those two. Ripping clothes off, in oil…. yum.** Once we get outside we go and stand against the wall of the building, Britt digging through her bag for her cigarettes. "Smoking is an awful habit," She says finding them, then continuing to rummage through her bag for a lighter. "Especially for a 17 year old" I add leaning against the wall. She lights her cigarette and offers me one, which I accept. **I'm not really a big smoke.** "She seems a little mad at you," she says before taking a drag. I look at her and shrug taking another drag of mine. "What'd you do?" she asks. "Nothing" I say simply looking out into the street. A group of girls are getting into a taxi. They must only be about 18 or so, probably college students. "So you never answered me," she says as I turn back towards her. "What" I taking the last drag of my cigarette before dropping it on the ground and stopping it out with my heel, **classy I know.** She smiles at me and before I know it I'm being pulled into her and her lips connect with mine. She tastes like cigarettes and lip-gloss, nothing like Spencer.** Hey, why am I comparing this girl to Spencer? Its not like she's the sole thing I have to compare every girl I've ever been with too, even though she is the best kisser out of all of them.** **Where was I? Oh yeah kissing Spencer's friend Britt.** "Uhm" I say breaking away from her. "What's wrong?" she asks stepping towards me putting her hand on my face. "Ah uhm nothings wrong I just"** quick think!** "I just want to get back in there and drink some more" **Ashley sometimes I think your retarded, wait, I am Ashley! Stop it brain!**"Yeah definitely a good idea" she says in her little perky cali-girl voice. She takes my hand and leads us back into the club.

Once at the bar I search desperately for Aiden, but to no avail. "Here" she yells over the music handing me a shot of something. I down Quickly down it and search the dance floor; he's always dancing with some skank. And what do you know I see Aiden dancing with a sexy looking blonde. **Wait I know that blonde**, She turns around and my mouth drops, Spencer? Aiden's hands are roaming over her body and he whispers something in her ear causing her to laugh. "Oh Spencer's lucky, he's a cutie" Britt says following my eyes to them. "You're not jealous are you?" She asks putting her hand on my shoulder. "Psh, of course not, lets get another shot huh?" I ask her placing my hand on her leg. "Its on me" she says her eyes darkening a bit. Three shots later we find ourselves on the dance floor. The alcohol and the music was flowing through my veins; The dance floor is packed and Britt's body is pressed up against me, her skin glistening from sweat. **Man I love woman! **I feel another body come behind me, and find a very confused when I turn and see it's Aiden. I give him a questioning look and feel the warm bodies behind me leave. I quickly turn around and see her retreating form following a not so happy blonde.

"What gives Aid!"? I say punching his arm.

"Shut up you idiot and listen to me" He leans down so I can hear him better.

"She really wants you Ash, Don't go home with her friend" He pulls away waiting for my to respond.

"No shit she wants me, I was only making out with her today!" "No ash" he stops and pulls me off the dance floor.

"She wants more than to be your one night stand"** Damn it! Why do girls have to get so attached ugh?**

"Aiden are you crazy, I DO NOT do relationships"

He sighs, "Ashley she's a really nice girl, well from what I can gather, maybe she's what you need".

"No Aiden, I don't need a relationship. Where would you ever get that dumb idea from?" I say getting angry.

"Ashley, going out every night and hooking up with random chicks is awesome, but really how long can that go on for?"

I stay silent for a moment, "Aiden, seriously, I don't know what is up with you tonight, but please, just stay out of it. I love you I do, but sometimes your ideas about what I need and what's good for me are just so warped I question your true knowledge about me and how I operate."

I didn't think what I said was that mean but apparently he did judging by that hurt look on his face,

"Whatever Ashley, but do me just one favor, don't hurt this girl, she's not like that rest." With that he walked away to go god knows where leaving me with my thoughts.

**She's not just like the rest I know that, but I'm not about to throw away this great thing I got going all for one girl. Aiden doesn't even know her; I don't even know her! So he has no right to say I need a girl like her. Hell I don't need any girl, unless it's for sex. Relationships are for the naïve who think the worlds full of rainbows and sunshine. Well they're dead wrong. **

I eventually find Britt over by the bar talking to some guy. I sneak up behind her and snake my arms around her waist. "Hey there sexy" I whisper in her ear making sure to bush it with my lips slightly causing a shiver to go down her body. "Who's you friend?" I say acknowledging the guy who is just staring at us. **Just a typical male.** "Kevin" he says smiling at me. "You ladies want a drink?" he says smile still plastered on his face. "Hmm" I say still holding onto Britt, "I'm not really thirsty" I say to him. "But I'm pretty hungry" I growl in her ear.

"Excuse us for a minute Kev" I say taking the girls hand and leading her outside. I keep walking around to the side of the building, and slam her into the wall. She lets out a moan, which is soon lost in my mouth as I crash my lips into hers. Her hands go to my air pulling me closer to her. I place my hands on her ass and pull her up as she raps her legs around me. Without thinking my lips go to her neck, my mind on autopilot. I leave a trail of kisses down to her collarbone and them down her chest. **God bless the guy who invented v-necks. **I hear her moan as I make my way back up to her neck and leave my mark. I go back to her lips biting on her lower one and sucking on it, to which I receive a very load moan. Without breaking contact I put her down and place my hands on her hips slowly bringing them under her shirt…

* * *

**Okay I had to stop there not knowing how you readers felt about the sexual content of this chapter, so please let me know if you would like me to continue with this scene in the manner in which it is being written or leave out the details. Reviews are much appreciated =]**


	7. She better not be testing me

**Here's the deal, my computer completely just decided it no longer wanted to live so I lost a few more chapters that I wrote. I will try and rewrite them ASAP but no promises. =/ Sorry but with applying to colleges and what not it's hard to find time to write. **

**Don't be mad at me!**

**And yes this chapter may contain some sexual content**

Without breaking contact I put her down and place my hands on her hips slowly bringing them under her shirt…

"Hey wait a second" she stops me ad I just stare at her in shock.

**I know this girl is not stopping THE Ashley Davies.**

"Don't you think we should go somewhere a little more" she pauses a moment looking around, " a little more comfortable?" I lean in real close pressing my body fully up against hers, "But you got me all hot and bothered I don't think I can-" I'm cut off by the sound of footsteps and a gasp. **Oh no**. I turn to my right and see a very shocked Spencer.

"Shit Spencer I" before I can say anything else she's gone. I go to follow after her but feel a tug on my arm "come on ash let her be, its her loss" Brittany tries to kiss me but I break her hold and bolt in the direction Spencer went. I turn the corner and run into someone much bigger than I, and stubble to the ground. "Fuck, watch where you fucking going you fucking-"

"Whoa whoa ash, where's the fire?" Thankfully it's Aiden with his arm around some random chick.

"It's Spencer, she saw me and Britt and took off I don't know where she went, did you see her go back inside?" Aiden stared at me for a moment

"yeah I think he did"

I ran back into the club scanning the place over looking for those blue eyes. I finally spot her walking out from behind the bar walking towards the back of the club. I race over to her, well I do the best I can try to maneuver between packed bodies. "SPENCER" I yell over the music but she doesn't hear me. I finally catch up to her and before I can say anything she turns around.

"Listen Ashley its cool if you want to hook up with Britt, I get it you're not a relationship kind of girl and that's fine. You don't owe me an apology or explanation, its cool" "I uhm I" **what he hell do I say to that?** "Really ash, its fine, I don't care" She takes out her cell phone and sends a quick text to someone. "I'm ganna call it a night, text me tomorrow or something" and with that she turns away and walks through the exit door.

**Well what the fuck do I do now? And is she really okay with this or is she just testing me? Wait a second, who cares if she testing me, I don't owe her anything. Goddamn it, why am I feeling like this? Ugh!**

Still too drunk to drive I stand by the front of the club watching people leave, not really knowing what I was going to do that night.

"Hey" I turn my head and see Brittany walking towards me.

"Hey there babe, I was wondering where you were" she lets out a laugh and leans her back against the building next to me.

"Don't you mean you were wondering where Spencer was?"

I push off the wall and grab her hand leading us towards the parking lot,

"which ones yours?" I ask.

She clicks her unlock button on her keys and a black 2009 maxima beeps and flashes its lights. With a grin I walk over to the car and get in. She does the same and starts up her car.

"Where to?" I don't answer her I simply take my hand and slid it up her thigh.

"Well alright then" she says in an aroused tone.

The moment we get in through the door she's all over me slamming me into the wall and shutting the door with her foot.

Breaking our heated kiss she rips off my shirt and throws it to some unknown place in her house.

She grabs me off the wall and, without breaking our kiss, walks us to her couch.

I feel the back of my knees it and they buckle as I fall back on it. Again we break out kiss as she removes her short.

This kissing is nothing like the one with Spencer, its rough and needy. **Did I seriously just compare her to Spencer again? WHAT. THE. FUCK? **Brittany started grinding her hips into me slowly at first. I reached around and undid her bra in record time and soon found my mouth latched onto her nipple. As I sucked on it I heard her moan my name as she placed her hand on the back of my head pulling me closer. I turn us so she falls on the couch softly and I climb on top of her. **I'm in control.** She leans up to kiss me but I push her back down, and pin her arms above her head. I let my left hand settle on her breast and the other on her thigh, stroking both ever so lightly. She tries to rub against me but you push her down and grin as I continue your slow torture. My hand continues to creep up her skirt to where she wants me the most but I wont let her have it so easily. "Please" I hear her moan out. I slowly slid her skit off along with her silk panties. I remove the remainder of my clothes as well **come on now, this isn't just about her.**

* * *

**I'm really really sorry this chapter is so short but i couldnt find the time to finish it and i wanted to put something up.  
reviews are appreciated =] **


End file.
